The one that got away
by CharlotteChiba
Summary: Y si el destino te pone a esa persona nuevamente en el camino ¿qué haces? aprovechas la oportunidad o la dejas pasar. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**The one that got away**

N/A: Hola, hace tiempo que no escribo así que espero no estar perdiendo práctica. Este es un fic que significa mucho para mí, llevo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza así que aquí va una pequeña parte de esta nueva idea, espero les guste.

Serena se encontraba limpiando su habitación, era una tarea que no le agradaba pero sabía que ya le hacía falta. Eso de vivir sola al principio le había costado trabajo pero poco a poco se había vuelto más organizada y de un tiempo a la fecha cuando recibía la visita de su madre ya no recibía regaños por tener su departamento hecho un asco como le solía decir Ikuko.

En uno de sus cajones encontró una agenda del 2006 y se puso a revisarla, la agenda tenía un sobre para guardar papeles y al revisar el contenido se encontró con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Sabes que me gustas y siempre me vas a encantar. Te voy a extrañar nena (siempre lo serás para mí, mi nena). Te quiero._

_Atte. Darien._

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos celestes y los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_Flashback_

Era la tercera clase del curso de inglés cuando Serena tuvo que hacer equipo con Darien, tenían que hacer uno de los típicos ejercicios, completar la canción y la elegida ese día por la maestra fue Creep de Radiohead.

_\- ¡Hola! soy Darien._

_\- ¡Hola! Serena._ Respondió la rubia brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Escucharon la canción y al parecer Darien se la sabia de principio a fin así que la completaron en el primer intento. Al segundo el solo se dedicó a cantar la canción mientas miraba a su compañera de equipo, mientras ella sonrojada se concentraba en la hoja del ejercicio. Cuando la canción llego al verso de "You're like an angel, you're skin makes me cry" el pelinegro la observo intensamente y su sonrojo se volvió color carmín y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y perderse en esos ojos azules como el zafiro.

_\- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?_ Pregunto el pelinegro con una encantadora sonrisa.

_\- Tengo que estar de regreso a las 4 porque a esa hora comienzan mis clases._

_\- ¡Perfecto! Iremos aquí cerca para que no llegues tarde._

Serena sabía que no habría podido resistirse a esa sonrisa aunque lo hubiera intentado así que lo mejor era aceptar y de paso conocer más acerca de él.

Fueron a una pizzería que se encontraba a solo una calle de la universidad, Serena estaba muy nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de que platicaría con el guapo extraño pero algo en él le provocaba confianza.

_\- ¿Qué estas estudiando?_ Pregunto el pelinegro.

_\- Letras antiguas, o sea griego y latín. ¿Y tú?_

_\- ¡Wow que interesante! la verdad es que parece complicado aprender lenguas antiguas. Yo estudio Mercadotecnia, este es mi último semestre._

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de la mercadotecnia?_

_\- La idea de poder atrapar a la gente con ideas ingeniosas._

La hora se fue volando pero la aprovecharon bastante y podría decirse que por lo menos aprendieron lo básico de cada uno. Serena descubrió que Darien amaba la música con toda su alma y se pasó bastante tiempo contándole de sus bandas favoritas y además le conto tocaba en bajo en una banda de rock. Ella era nueva en eso del rock lo suyo era más el pop pero le encanto ver la pasión que el demostraba al hablarle de música.

Él por su parte descubrió que ella se sonrojaba con facilidad y que era una apasionada de los libros y que la idea de conocer el mundo la tenía cautivada.

Darien pidió la cuenta y cuando llego no dejo que Serena pagara absolutamente nada.

_\- ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu salón?_

_\- Si, gracias._

Así que se encaminaron de regreso a la universidad y cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de Serena el chico se despido con un beso en la mejilla.

\- _Nos vemos el jueves Serena._

_\- Claro._

_\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

_\- Dime._

_\- No quedes con nadie para ir a comer por favor._

\- _De acuerdo, favor concedido_. Bromeo la rubia, y él sonrió tímidamente, lo cual le pareció extraño a la chica por que hasta ese momento solo había visto seguridad absoluta en el.

-_Nos vemos niña hermosa._ Se despidió el pelinegro y le dio nuevamente un beso en la mejilla.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado la introducción y me dejen saber que piensan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Todo el capítulo son escenas del pasado.

_**S&amp;D**_

Sin que alguno de los dos lo notara ya habían pasado dos meses, ya era normal verlos juntos por la universidad y todos en su clase asumían que eran novios pero nadie lo había confirmado.

El día que el conoció a Rei y Mina fue un choque de titanes, Rei como siempre era algo desconfiada y además a veces le daba por ser de lo más burlona y al parecer ese día esas dos cualidades estaban al máximo y Darien fue el objetivo. Aunque él se portó de lo mejor, aguanto las bromas, respondía a los sarcasmos con gran maestría y termino por ganarse la confianza de Rei.

Por su parte Mina fue tarea sencilla, la rubia alegre le dio la bienvenida sin más y le dijo algo que lo desconcentro un poco.

\- _Tú y Serena, será difícil pero no imposible. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y fe._

El solo sonrió pero no le dio mucha importancia a esas palabras. Acompaño al trio de amigas a su salón de clase y observo a Mina prácticamente arrastrar a Rei dentro del salón de clases, ese gesto le provoco una sonrisa.

\- _¿Qué te causa gracia?_ – Le pregunto Serena que volteo a ver al punto donde el venia pero no logro dar con lo que le causo risa a su amigo.

\- _Nada. Sabes me agradaron tus amigas_. Dijo el tratando de cambiar el tema.

_\- ¡Ay! Siento si Rei te incomodo, pero siempre es así no te lo tomes personal._

_\- No, para nada. Creo que se preocupa por ti. Pero conmigo estas en buenas manos._

El maestro de Serena apareció por el pasillo encaminándose hacia el salón.

\- _Ya me tengo que ir._ Dijo ella con una cara de resignación que a Darien le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no pedirle que se saltara la clase.

\- _Esta bien pero nos vemos el jueves._ Le dio a la rubia un beso en la frente y la vio marcharse a su salón.

Era martes y ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se hablaron por primera vez, Darien estaba muy nervioso no sabía por dónde empezar o como decirlo, estaban sentados en las escaleras del edificio de computo escuchando música así que decidió no pensarlo demasiado y solo actuar así que tomo la cara de Serena entre sus manos y la beso, fue un beso suave y tímido ya que temía que ella lo rechazara pero al ver que eso no sucedía así que hizo el beso más profundo, cuando se separaron recargo su frente en la de ella y se perdió en sus ojos azul cielo, pero logro hablar.

-_Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? _– Sabia que sonaba tonto preguntar como si fuera un niño de secundaria pero la verdad es que prefería estar seguro de que ella entendiera de que lo que pretendía era algo serio.

-_Sí._ Fue la respuesta de la rubia acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

-_Estoy hablando enserio Serena._ Dijo él muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

_\- Yo también estoy hablando enserio Darien, pero si no quieres pues no._ Dicho esto se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que él reaccionara y la sujetara de la mano para no dejarla ir.

\- _Espera, si quiero._ Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Rei y ella le pidió que la acompañara al festejo y el acepto de inmediato.

Así que al terminar su clase alcanzaron al resto del grupo en un restaurante italiano, el grupo se componía de Rei y su novio Nicholas, Mina y Lita.

Estuvieron ahí alrededor de dos horas, a Rei le llevaron un pequeño pastel para festejar y fue muy gracioso como Nicholas terminaba embarrado de pastel por el beso que Rei le dio.

Al salir del lugar comenzó a llover, estaban esperando un taxi pero no pasaba, Darien la abrazo y ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo y se acurruco contra él.

_\- ¿Mejor?_

_\- Mucho mejor, ¡gracias! _Estar entre sus brazos era la sensación más genial del mundo, se sentía segura y protegida. Y a partir de ese momento sus brazos se volvieron su lugar favorito en el mundo.

De ese día Serena tenía una foto que Mina había tomado, y cuando la nostalgia la invadía le gustaba ver la foto. En la foto aparecían ella y Darien abrazados.

Mientras Serena esperaba a que comenzara su clase, ella y Darien estaban abrazados afuera del salón, le encantaba estar así, le encantaba sentir su calor y como el olor de su perfume la invadía para que después el olor se quedara impregnado en sus manos y en su cabello. Serena vio acercarse a Lita, así que comenzó a llamarla.

\- _Lita, Lita._ La chica de la coleta escucho su nombre pero no lograba dar con su amiga, hasta que vio a Darien haciéndole señas, parado a la vuelta del salón, y pudo ver a su rubia amiga entre los brazos del pelinegro.

_\- Serena no te vi, disculpa._

_\- Lita pero como no me vas a ver, si estoy prácticamente a lado de la puerta. _Justo antes de que la chica respondiera el maestro iba llegando.

_\- Vamos señorita hermosa hora de su clase._ Dijo Darien mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano para llevarla a su salón. Lita se adelantó a tomar lugar y ellos se tomaron un minuto para despedirse.

_\- Te voy a extrañar. _Le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

_\- Y yo a ti niña hermosa._ Darien la beso y la dejo ir a clase.

Serena entro al salón y se sentó en el lugar que estaba a lado de Lita y como aun no comenzaba la clase se pusieron a platicar.

_\- Sabes Serena, me gusta Darien para ti se ve que es buen chico._

_\- Si en muy lindo._ Respondió la rubia con ojos soñadores.

_\- Además cuando te abraza, te pierdes en sus brazos. No te vi hasta que el mi hizo señas._

_\- Hora de comenzar la clase._ Las interrumpió el profesor y ya no pudieron seguir platicando. Pero Serena se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga y si Lita tenía razón, cuando Darien la abrazaba ella se perdía porque cuando estaba entre sus brazos el resto del mundo desaparecía y solo existían ellos.

Ese día era miércoles y le quería dar una sorpresa a Serena, ya que ellos solo se veían martes y jueves que eran los días que tenían clase se inglés. Tenía que esperar a que dieran las 4 que era la hora de su primera clase, así que mientras tanto se concentraría en su proyecto. Era la feria de mercadotecnia, el punto de dicho evento era que pusieran a prueba sus conocimientos y el sus compañeros de equipo decidieron poner un café. Así que se instalaron en la plaza de lectura, que era pequeña y con varias jardineras y bancas a los alrededores.

Su proyecto estaba siendo bastante concurrido, él se encargaba de tomar la orden de los clientes, sus amigos le dijeron que así era mejor porque atraerían a más chicas y las ventas serían buenas y muy a su pesar acepto y con cada hora que pasaba comprobaba que sus amigos no estaban equivocados.

Vio a Serena bajando por las escaleras se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido de verano color verde lo cual hacia resaltar el blanco de su piel, pero no podía ir ya que estaba atendiendo así que confiaba en que ella lo vería, además de algo debía servir verla fijamente.

Serena sintió la mirada de Darien y volteo hacia donde él se encontraba, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió una enorme sonrisa. Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella fue a su encuentro, le encargo a uno de sus compañeros su lugar prometiendo que solo serían un par de minutos.

_\- Te ves hermosa.-_ Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

_\- Y tú muy guapo_.- Darien era el tipo de chico que se veía espectacular en jeans y una simple playera blanca. – _Al parecer te has ganado un club de fans_.- Había un grupito chicas veían a Darien emboadas.

_\- Pero solo te quiero a ti_.- Le dijo y acto seguido la beso. _\- ¿En qué salón estas? En cuanto me desocupe voy a buscarte._

_-En el D310, te veo en un rato._

Darien no lo pudo evitar besarla de nuevo, en su opinión era la chica más hermosa de toda la universidad y lo mejor es que era su novia.

Era el cumpleaños de Darien así que Serena lo quería sorprender, él vivía solo y le dijo que era buena idea que tuviera un juego de llaves en caso de emergencia o simplemente para cuando quisiera visitarlo. Así que ese día había decidido saltarse la primer clase y ya que él estaría toda la mañana en la escuela ella aprovecho para colarse en su departamento y preparar la sorpresa.

Sus habilidades culinarias no eran muy amplias pero sabía preparar una lasaña deliciosa, claro que había que agradecer a su maestra, Lita una experta cocinera le había enseñado.

Mientras la lasaña se encontraba en el horno ella preparo la mesa, coloco globos por toda la sala y un enorme letrero de Feliz cumpleaños para que al abrir la puerta fuera lo primero que Darien viera.

Darien subía las escaleras hacía su departamento, no le apetecía tomar el elevador ya que ese día estaba de lo más desganado, siempre era así el día de su cumpleaños. Extrañaba a sus padres y la verdad no le daban muchas ganas de festejar, había recibido un mensaje de Serena muy temprano lo cual le había alegrado el día aunque la verdad es que prefería verla pero ella le había dicho que estaría muy ocupada por que tenía que entregar un trabajo muy importante pero que festejarían el fin de semana.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un letrero de feliz cumpleaños y enseguida una pequeña rubia se lanzó a sus brazos.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_ – Las piernas de Serena rodeaban su cintura y él la sostenía por las piernas, todo paso muy rápido antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra ella le planto el mejor beso que él hubiera recibido en su vida.

Al separarse una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara del pelinegro.- _Gracias _– dijo mientras la bajaba pero sin romper el abrazo.

\- _¿A que huele? Huele bien._

_\- Es lasaña, espero te guste. Ven vamos a comer. _Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la mesa.

Se sentaron a comer y Darien estaba sumamente contento, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así en su cumpleaños. Platicaron de cómo le había ido en el día y de como solía festejar sus cumpleaños. De repente se encontró contándole como solía festejar con sus papás y aunque eran recuerdos agridulces ya que ellos habían muerto cuando él era pequeño de algún modo se encontraba cómodo compartiendo esos recuerdos con ella.

\- _Falta lo más importante_.- Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina y regresar enseguida con un pequeño pastel. – _Pide un deseo_ – le dijo mientras encendía la vela.

Darien cerró los ojos, soplo la vela y pidió su deseo. Al abrirlos se encontró con una sonriente Serena que le tendía una caja con un enorme moño.

_\- ¿Qué es?_

_\- Ábrelo y lo verás._

Al abrirlo se encontró con la edición especial del álbum más reciente de su banda favorita.

_\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Esta edición está agotada, trate de conseguirla pero no lo logré._

_\- Es un secreto, espero te guste._

_\- ¡Me encanta, muchas gracias!_

Se levantó de la mesa y luego le tendió la mano, la llevo a la sala y la jalo para que cayera junto con él en el sillón. El pequeño cuerpo se adaptó al suyo y quedaron abrazados.

_\- Gracias Serena, este ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.-_ Le dio un beso en la frente mientras sus dedos acariciaban un mechón del rubio cabello.

Un año, ¿cómo es que un año se pasa tan rápido? Se preguntó Serena. Ella y Darien cumplían un año y para festejarlo decidieron hacer un viaje a la playa. Obviamente sus papás creían que además iban sus amigas, sabía que debía de mentir porque su padre nunca la dejaría ir sola con Darien pero si iban todos no se oponía tanto.

La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa, estaría sola con Darien el fin de semana entero. Y aunque ya llevaban un año juntos no habían pasado a tercera base. Ella sabía que quería que su primera vez fuera con él y dejando de lado eso de estar enamorado y todas esas tonterías que a veces escuchaba contar a sus compañeras en la universidad, ella quería que fuera con él porque era un chico que la respetaba, la valoraba y sobre todo la quería y esas tres cosas para ella eran muy importantes. Sabía que ese fin se semana ocurriría, estaba segura de ello y eso le causaba nervios.

_\- Lista.-_ La rubia se vio en el espejo y se gustó. Llevaba unos shorts, una playera azul sin mangas y sus adorados converse. Termino de revisar por última vez su maleta cuando escucho a su madre llamarla.

_\- ¡Serena! Darien está aquí._

_\- Enseguida bajo._

Serena se apresuró a tomar su maleta y a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala vio a Darien y a su papá sentados, al parecer el señor Tsukino interrogaba al pelinegro.

_\- Yo cuidare de su hija, se lo prometo._ – Fue lo único que Serena alcanzo a escuchar, ya que al entrar a la sala su padre se apresuró a despedirse de ambos.

\- _Un gusto conocerte Darien, maneja con precaución y que tengan buen viaje._ – Le tendió la mano al pelinegro y a Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.- _Con cuidado Sere.- _La rubia solo asintió.

_\- ¿Lista? – _Pregunto el pelinegro mientras le quitaba la maleta de las manos.

\- Si

Darien le abrió la puerta del carro y ella se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, al subir el pelinegro ella le sonrió y emprendieron el camino a la playa.

N/A:

Déjeme saber que piensan, su opinión es muy importante para mí.


End file.
